1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for use in electrical equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector includes a connector housing with a terminal receiving cavity having a lance and a terminal placed in the receiving cavity such that the lance engages the shoulder of the terminal to secure the terminal.
However, in the above connector there is an occasion that the terminal falls off from the housing.